this is so not ethical
by Rachael Ray
Summary: Bella is a massage therapist, she is on her last appointment's of the day. what happens when her client turns out to be one hot cowboy.. how will she react when she finds he has a surprise for her? how will he ? AH Disclamer.. I dont own the characters. SM owns them out right. .. the only thing that is mine is the plot I just like to make them do some fun things
1. Chapter 1

It has been a long day at work, but thankfully it's almost over. I am on my last appointment of the day. Let me rewind and tell you a little bit about myself, My name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella, to be honest I like it better that way, anyway I am a 24 year old Massage therapist. I own my own place. It's called A Sweet Massage. I love what I do; however there are some days were it just seems to take a lot out of you. Days like today.

I just got done cleaning the room from my previous client and set up for my next one. I when to grab the clines file off my desk his name is Jasper Whitlock. I started to walk to bring Mr. Whitlock back to the room while I was reading his file seeing if there was anything I needed to know about. I noticed he has put down that he has had some surgeries in the past, I briefly wondered what happened. As I got to my waiting area I looked up and called Mr. Whitlock's name, but did not see him anywhere. When I called out for him again he was just coming from the restroom. As soon as I seen him I knew I was in DEEP SHIT!

This man looks like a sexy southern cowboy. He is around 6'2" maybe even 6'3", which is a big difference to my tiny frame of 5', He has blond shaggy hair and the sexiest smoldering blue eyes I have ever seen. He looks really muscular. He has a strong sexy jaw line. He has a nice button up shirt and tight fighting jeans on with some fuck hot cowboy boots on. The man was just fucking sexy. He almost had my panties wet just by looking at him. The only thing he seems to be missing was the fucking cowboy hat and a southern drawl. I closed his file and stuck out my hand to introduce myself. I say "Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella. I'll be your therapist today. It's nice to meet you."

He takes my hand in his gives it a nice firm grasp smiles and drawls out "nice to meet you darlin', Thank ya for seenin' me on such short notice, ya came highly recommended." .. I'm fucked!

I blush then smile quickly to try to cover it up, I tell him it's no big deal at all and start to lead him back to the room. Once we get there I motion him to sit on the bed so we can talk about what kind of massage he wants and if there was anything in specific that I needed to work on today. As we sit I ask "So Mr. Whitlock how can I be of service to you?" as soon as I said those words my mind was starting of all the things I would love to be doing to him.. But I pushed those thoughts a way because I cannot be thinking about him like that, no matter how sexy he is. He just looks at me and gives me this half sly grin and chuckles and says " well ma'am first off call me Jasper, secondly I'm mostly here for relaxation, I have been pretty stressed lately and was told you do wonders, that you have magic hands." I of course being me blush, and smiled back, " ok Jasper. I'll take that as a compliment. I can help with reliving some of your tension." what are with all these dirty innuendos today ? " is there any problems you need me to work on? Any pain that you have that you want me to try help with ?" there it is again.

My Cowboy says. Wait my cowboy? Where did that come from? " nothing to bad, I always have a lil bit of pain in my lower back and right thigh. I was a Navy Seal, but was injured on a mission, I always have that pain, It has gotten a lot better, but they tell me it will probably never fully go a way." I just looked at him in shock. A fucking sexy cowboy who was also in the Navy, he is like my perfect man. " well that's bull" I say " I'm sure I can help get rid of that pain." I tell him I'm going to leave the room for a few minutes so he can get undressed and get under the covers, that I will be back in five minutes.

As I leave the room I shut the door behind me . I lean up against the wall and take a few deep breaths to try to calm my self. That man was going to be the death of me, I don't even really know him and he has got me so hot and bothered. I can't even do anything about it. This suck. I have to touch his hot body, but not really where I really want to touch him, but I guess I will just have to make it a really good massage that way he keeps coming back and I get to at least look at him every once in a while.. I will have to make sure to keep extra panties with me though; I have already soaked these ones. Well at least I know what I will be doing to night, getting myself off to one sexy Jasper Whitlock.

I knock on the door creaking it and ask if he was ready. When he replied with a ya, I walk and see he was lying face down covered up, I found at first but just ignored it. I closed the door, turned the lights down, and put on some soft music. I walked over to him pulled the sheet down so I could start working on him. I put some lotion on my hands and tried to warm them up a little bit. When I first put my hands on he jumped slightly at my touch. "Sorry my hands are a little cold at first". "Oh that's all right lil darlin' it was just a shock at first. Feels good now though" he said. I smiled and just continued to work. I started to work on his lower back pain and thigh. "How's that feel" I said. He moans out in response "oohh god, that really does feell soo good." Oh god the sound of him moaning, if only I could make him moan my name. After I finished with his back I had him roll over onto it. This was the first time I got to see body, and o lord was it fuckin sexy. He and this sexy muscular 6pack, he was just muscular around.

As I was working on the front of his upper thigh I was looking at him. He had his arms behind his head his eyes were closed. He looked so yummy like that, just laying on my table like that where nothing but a sheet, and I mean nothing. When I looked back down at what I was doing I noticed there was a big tent in the middle of the bed. I mean a huge tent. I looked back up at him and he just had a small smile on his face, but other than that did seem to do anything so I just tried to ignore it. I mean this is not the first time this has happened, but never with someone this hot, that I just want to have bend me over this table and fuck the hell out of me.

I really tried to ignore it but I just kept looking at it, I want to touch it so bad. I can't. That would soo not be ethical. I just had to ignore it. But before I knew what I was doing I slid my hand under the sheet and slid my had up his huge shaft. As soon as I touched him Jaspers eyes popped open in shock, jaw just hanging open. I withdrew my hand so quickly coved my mouth I looked away.

I am so sorry Jasper; I don't know what came over me. I am so so very sorry.

When I looked back at him his mouth was closed he was sitting up his feed dangling off the side of the bed. But when I looked in to his eyes they were a lot darker then they had been earlier. He reached out and grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. I was now standing in between his legs. I was so close to him I could feel his erection pushing against my stomach. His lips closer to my ear and says "I was more than ok darlin'. I was laying there just imagining what it would be like for you to touch me. I was trying so hard to be on my best behavior. As soon as I seen you today, I could get the idea out of my head of what it would be like to fuck you on this here table." I ground out. I tried to step a way. "We can't do this, this is sooo not ethical". Jasper leans down and starts to kiss my neck," but you know you want to" then he nibbled on my ear. I was putty in his hands. I put my hands up on his chest and started to kiss him. Lick and suck on his neck. He felt so could as he stated to play with my tits. God I'm already so wet, I guess I don't to get myself off tonight. I regain a lil bit of self-control and push away from him slightly. I look him in the eye and say "I just want you to know I have never done this before.. I have uh.. I have never.. Done anything like this with a client. . No one can find out about this, I could lose my license." He just nods back at me and says " baby I know, I won't tell a sole. And I didn't think you would have done this with anyone else, you don't seem like that kinda girl. I am really good at reading people, with a few exceptions."

Then he went back and kissed me rough and passionately, his tong started playing with my lips begging for permission to enter, I let him. I depend the kiss. I started to run my hands up and down his body till I found his cock. I grabbed it and started to pump it a times. I broke the kiss, and looked down at his cock. It really was beautiful. I pulled him to stand and bent down to my knees. I licked the lil pre-cum of the tip of his cock, than started to bring him farther in to my mouth. It only took me a few strokes to get him good and wet before I could relax my throat enough to deep throat him. Has soon as I had all of him all the way down my throat he hissed out OH FUCK. Then grabs my hair, I hear him say . "Bella oh fuck baby.. That feels sooo fuck oh shit.. feels soo fucking good" I moan in response to his words and the combination of the vibration of my moan and my hand playing with his balls must have but too much because all I hear is " fuck Bella, I'm going to… fuck.. Babe, you got to ..Shit ..Stop…I'm going to". But I didn't stop I just kept going a just barely scrapped my teeth on him and that did it he was Cumming in my mouth. I swallowed everything he gave me, cleaned him up with my tong, and then let him pull his dick out of my mouth, but no before I gave the tip a lil kiss. When I looked at him a gain he was grinning like a fool "WOW, that was FUCKING AMAZING" I just sheepishly smiled and looked down, secretly proud of myself.

I look up at him again and says "fuck baby that really was so good, let me repay the favor, but first we need to take these cloths of yours off, you have to many of them on." So he starts to strip me down. Leaves me in my bra and underwear for just a second and says wow. I'm thankfully he didn't wait too long though because I am fucking horny. After that brief pause he started to take my bra off. As soon as it was on the floor his mouth was on my nipple licking and sick on it, at the same time as him taking of my panties. Once there were gone he turned me around and sat me on the table. Switching tipples he started showing the same attention as he did the other one, while he was doing that he started to trace circles around my clit. "mmmmmm that feels sooo fucking good baby" I really did. I have never had someone show me this much attention before in bed.

"Bella baby you're already so fucking wet for me" he starts to push his finger inside of me

I start to moan out I just can't help it . I start to squirm on his fingers but he is holding me still. He added another finger in me and started to pump into me like a mad man.. " oh fuck jasper …. Oh fuck… sooo good. Right there it feels soo good right there.. please baby don't stop.. god please don't stop"

"Oh baby I'm not going to stop. " as he adds a third finger. He was kissing my up my neck, to my lips.

"Oh FUCK. Shit .. fuck. Im going to cum baby …. Ooooooooh FUCK.." I was panting like crazy, If you seen me it would look like I ran a marathon. I pulled him closer to me "jasper I need you to fuck me NOW"

He just smiled at me "yes Ma'am". He turned me around so I was facing the table pushed me down so that I was bent of the table. He pauses for a moment "you have a sexy ass miss Swan" then walks away. He comes back and I hear the sound of a condom opening and I briefly wonder where that came from.. O well I think I will just ask later, I could care less right now. After a second, of what I am assuming him putting on the condom, he rams his dick into hard…. "Ohhhhhhh GOD" we both say in unison.

"Bella, fuck your pussy is soo tight. Your so fucking wet. I have never felt anything soooo good. baby how do you want me to fuck you ? You got to tell me how you want me to get you off"

"Cowboy baby,, I want you to fuck me hard. Hard and rough. Your dick feels soo god damn good, .. faster baby I need you harder" he fallowed my begging .. started fucking me so fast I started to see stars. I didn't think I was going to last much longer.

"fuck baby I love it when you call me cowboy, As much as want to last longer baby , Im about to cum" as if he could rid my mind. He started going harder . He reached around and stared paying with my clict as he plowed into me and I lost it

"OOOHHHHHHHHFUCK!" I scream out . He fallowed after me after a few more trusts.

He leans over me just panting, I have the biggest smile on my face I look over and so does he. He gets up and throws away the condom. He walks back over and says ready for round two? I just smile and look at the clock it was around an hour after I was supposed to be home. " as much as I would love to, I need to get this placed closed down". He looked so sad

He pulls me into his embrace and whispers in my ear, what about at my place.. I look up at him smile and say okay. He helps me cleanup which doesn't take anytime at all since there is the two of us.

Before I knew it we were walking out the door heading to his place for round two… Ya this is sooo not ethical.

So that's it, I started off writing this as a one shot. But I was thinking about maybe continuing it. Please tell me what you think . aslo If I continue this story I will need a beta, anyone interested?


	2. AN

**AN:**** Hello my wonderful readers. I just wanted to let you all know that I have decided to continue my story. It was mostly because of all of your wonderful reviews. I would love for you all to comment on it whenever you want. Leave me ideas that way if I get stuck on something I can look at your idea and it will give me a spark. The sad news is I am in school and right now is when things are getting really hard because the end of the semester is coming up, so I won't be able to update for a few weeks. I want to be able to take my time with writing the next chapters and not rush them like I did my first. Thank you all so much, Love you all . ~ Rachael Ray~**


End file.
